Somebody to love
by KaroliinaBenett
Summary: Freddie no es un nerd ordinario NO sino es el Gran Freddie Benson el famoso cantante el cual se rumora que es un mujeriego arrogante lo cual en cierta parte lo es pero lo que en realidad busca es a esa persona especial.El va a una firma de autografos y ahi se encuentra con una chica llamada Sam la cual lo trata como un chico normal...el solo esta buscando a alguien a quien amar


Somebody to love.!

**NOTA: **_¡Carly y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son creaciones se "Dan Schneider" solo me pertenece esta trama ;)._

* * *

Capitulo 1:Amor a primera vista...espera que.!

Narra Freddie.!

Pues bien heme aqui en un avion rumbo a la ciudad de Seatle a una firma de autografos bien se preguntaran ¿por qué eh de ir yo a una firma de autografos? bueno pues yo soy "Freddie Bensosn" un cantante famoso internacional aunque muchos se expresan mal de mi disiendo que soy un mujeriego arrogante y talvez en cierto modo sea verdad pero me da igual ahora estoy en mi laptop actualizando mi estadoen "Twitter" avizandoles que dentro de media hora estere aterrizando :

/Twitter/

**Freddie_OfficeBenson03:**_ "Hola gente hermosa aqui me encuentro yo enel avion rumbo a Seatle como en 30 minutos llegare con ustedes Seaatleses (nota: Dios mio las palabras que inveto xD)_

**YoAmoFreddieYEstoy LoQuisimaPorTiFreddie_OfficeBenson03:**_ No sabes cuanto te amo se mi novio.!_

/Fin del Twitter/

Ja! asi y similares a estos twitter recibi en menos de 5 minutoa la verdad aveses odio el ser un cantante reconocido pues por causa de eso tengo tantas fans locas o psicopatas (nota: sin ofender a cualquier fan de Nathan xD) recuerdo que una ves una fan se metio a mi camerino con un letrero enorme que decia: "Se mi novio Freddie" yo solo le agradeci y le dijhe que no y luego cuando bese a una fan que deverdad era ardiente pues puff ella se creia con suficiente derecho de mi y estaba osecionada conmigo y nunca me dejaba solo desde entonses me prometi a mi mismo que no volveria a besar a ninguna fan asi fuera la mas ardiente del mundo.!

Capitan del avion: Buenos dias tripulantes les habla su capitan para habisarles que en diez minutos aterrizaremos porfavor apagen cualquier aparato electronico y abrochense sus cinturones y gracias por viajar en aerolines "AeroEpress"(nota:jeje ;) tambien lo invente).

0okk *suspiro* creo que ya es hora apage mi laptop y mi cel y me abroche el cinturon despues espere unos minutos hasta que aterrizamos cuando baje del avios pude notar a Gibby mi asistente personal y mejor amigo el venia con un cafe capuchino y una carpeta de papeles que deseguro era mi horario de visita.

Gibby:Hey bro ¿como estubo tu viaje?

Freddie:Bien Gibs ya sabes lo normal pero..¿dime que me tienes preparado para el dia de hoy?

Gibby:Creo que ya sabes tienes una firma de autografos en el centro comercia de Seatle y vas sortear un pase directo para estar un dia enterocontigo nada mas*decia mi querido amigo*

Freddie:0okk Gibister empezemos con esto*dije caminando en direcion ala entrada del aeropuesto pero Gibby me agarro el brazo para que no me fuera*

Gibby:No Freddo vamos a irnos por la salida trasera no ves que el aero puerto estalleno de fans si entramos deseguro nos quedamos unas horas en loque te tomas fotos y todo eso o y estan los paparazis y ¿no creo que estes de humor para ellos o si?+Me cuestiono cosa que tenia razon no estoy de humor para los mendigos paparazis que solo buscan quemarme en la farandula*

Freddie:Vale bro vale.!*conteste simplemente*

Nos escabollimos a la salida trasera y nos subimos a mi auto awww como lo adoro es un BMW 2012 pateado despues de subirnos fuimos rumbo al centro comercia y en todo el camino Gibby me decia loque tenia que hacer y como comportarme aahhss aveses me enfada.

Gibby:Recuerda que tienes que sonrreir a las camaras y siempre agradecer a los fans por cada autografo que des algo como: "Gracias por ser mi Fan" entiendes?*me recomendaba*

Freddie:Si mamá*conteste enfadado*

Gibby:A y recuerda decir "Te amo Seatle y a las fans de aqui son las mas hermosas" vale.!

Freddie:Si, si*decia con fastidio*

Gibby:A y recuerda que...*antes de que siguiera con sus indicaciones lointerrumpi*

Freddie:Mira Gibby ya llegamos*dije estacionando en coche*  
Al bajar del auto Gibby se adelantopara poder preparar las cosas para la firma mientras tanto pude ver a muchas fans en la entrada y al mismo tiempo reportero y cosas asi empeze a caminar y me tope con un señor se acerco a mi y me dijo:

XxXxX:Buenos dias señor Benson soy Sebastian Puckett dueño del centro comercial espero que tenga una buena estadia aqui cualquier cosa me puede llamar a mi celular a y estos seran sus guardespaldas Tom y Bob (nota:jeje nombre taaann comunes xD) *me dijo señalando a sujetos grandes y nusculosos*

Freddie:Muchas gracias Señor Puckett aprecio su amabuilidad*le dije con total educacion*

Sr. Puckett:No hay de que pero ya sabes cualquier cosa me puedes hablar *despues de decirme esto se marcho*

Freddie:Hola Bob y Tom ¿que tal?*los salude*

Tom:muy bien señor Benson*me contesto*

Bob:Lo mism digo señor

Freddie: Vamos dejen de decirme "señor que me hace sentir viejo mejor llamame Freddie vale*les dije*

Tom y Bob:0okk*me dijeron alunison*

Freddie:Esta bien vamos entonses*les sugeri+

Tom:Bien Freddie pero entes ¿me podrias hacer un favor?*me pregunto*

Freddie:Claro ¿de que se trata?*le dije*

Tom:¿Me podiras dar tu autpgrafo para mi hija?*dijomientras me ensellaba una libreta con un boligrafo*

Freddie:Seguro*conteste y despues le firme la libreta*aqui tienes*le dije mientras le entregama la libreta y el boligrafo*

Despues de esto nos dirijmos al area de entrevistas en todo el camino avia fans las cuales me gritaban cosas como "Te amo Freddie# o "Casate conmigo" a y hubo una que me grito "Quiero ser la Señora Benson" aaayy chicas quien las entiende bueno llegamos a la area de entrevista y me sente en la mesa Gibby esta parado alado mio junto con los guardespaldas y estaba en espera de la primer fan la cual no duro mucho en aparecer.

Fan 1: 0ohh por Dios Eres Fredie Benson no sabes cuanto te amo y me encanta tu musica porfavor porfavor porfavor me darias tu autografo*me decia rapido una chica peliroja muy euforica entregandome una fotografia mis*

Freddie:Claro a aqui tienes cariño*le dije dandole la foto auntografiada*

Fan1:Me dijiste cariño*dijo mientras abrazaba mi foto y pues se desmayo...creoque tendre que evitar decirles cumplidos a mis fans*

Asi trancurieron los minuto y despues horas si ya llevaba 3 horas firmando un moton de autografos mi mano ya me dolia de tanto firmas asi que le dije a Gibby que era todo que ya no podia mas y el se encargo de aviarle a los Fans.

Gibby:Lo siento chicos pero a Freddie ya se le canso la mano de tanto firmar el me dijo que les dijera qe lo siente pero ya no puede mas *justo cuando dijo eso una rubia also la voz*

XxXxX:0ohh vamos tansiquiera que me firme este autografo a mi esque tuve que hacer mi tarea y hasta ahorita me desocupe*dijo con un tono de enfado*

Fan1:pues chica yo nose porque le tomaste mas prioridad a tus estudios mirami ejemplo yo no fui a la escuela por estar aqui y mira tengomi autografo*dijo mostrandole su foto autografiada*

XxXxX:mira niña yo nome voy a perdermis preciados estudios solo para venir a una firma de autografos o dime ese autografo te va a mantener toda la vida ehhh? con ese autogrtafo vas a pasar todas tus materias? yo creo que no.!*dijo enojada saben nunca abia conocido a una fan que estubiera en su sanojuicio como ella no te boy a negar que me dolio la parte de preferia los estudios que a mi pero ella tiene razon demis autografos no se va a mantener+

Fan1:Esta bien como quieras pero el dijo que ya no hiba a firmar autografos porque le duele lamano asi que mejor dejalo descanzar*dijo con un toque de victoria*

XxXxX:Dejalo que decida el no lo cree.!*dijo la otra chica coo queria que quedara mal entre todos los fans tenia que hacer algo como todo un caballero que soy*

Freddie:Si chica tu ben qui no tengo ningun problema en darte un autografo ademas tienes razon estudiar es primero*dije acercandome a ella con una pluma+

Fan1:Pero...pero..*solo eso podia decir estaba atonita creo yo*

XxXxX:Ja ja*decia en tono burlon mientras la otra chica se marchaba enfurecida*

Freddie: Asi que ¿como te llamas?*Le pregunte enseri queria saber el nombre de esa chica+

Sam:Me llamo Samantha pero puedes decirme Sam ya que me gusta mas*dijo simplemente al mirarla de serca pude apreciarla mejor ella no era como las otras chicas que eh visto o conocido no ella era diferente no solo su bellesa pues era una chica rubia de ojos azules su piel tenia un tono palido-cremoso como de muñeca de porcelana su fiura de una super modelo era hermosa pero no solo eso era lo diferente en ela sino su actitud ella no es como las otras fans no ella es mas censata coerente ella no se moria de ancias por mi y no es de las que se obsecionaba conmigo y decierta forma me agradaba eso*

Freddie:Lindo nombre*le conteste despues de entregarle su auntografo*

Sam:Gracias*Me contesto con una sonrisa pero ella no se sonrojo ni se desmallo como lo arian otras fans y como vuelvo a reclcar es diferente despues de darme las gracias se marcho como si nada*

Creo que es amor a primera vista...espera que.! creo que el viaje me afecto mejor ire con Gibby.

* * *

**Jeje aqui les dejo con mi nuevo finc espero que les alla gustado y dejen **_ Reviews_ **porfa saludos :D.!**


End file.
